


Whiskey Chances

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [14]
Category: Gossip Girl, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Gossip Girl References, Muggle London, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: A series of unfortunate mishaps leads two groups of friends to a local pub where they meet. Was it chance that brought them together or was it the fates that intervened? COMPLETE





	Whiskey Chances

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello lovelies! I'm back with another crossover for you all to enjoy. This one didn't actually start out as a crossover, but I'm so glad that it turned into one. It was written for a prompt I had posted in my new group for lovers of all things Slytherin, Draco's Den. The prompt was an image of Blaise, Draco, and Theo with the quote "Who wants to make bad decisions with me?".
> 
> The challenge was to write a drabble and as you can see it got away from me...
> 
> This was beta read by GaeilgeRua! SquarePeg72 alpha read this for me and helped to come up with the title.
> 
> All typical disclaimers apply. I don't own Gossip Girl or Harry Potter and I don't write for profit. In all honesty, I only write for me.
> 
> Check me out on social media if you're interested in what I'm doing in between updates/posts.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think! Please keep in mind that this story is marked complete. Yes I'm aware the ending has been written to insinuate that there is more the to story and ideally there will be another piece, however I do not have the time in my writing schedule to write another piece at the current time.
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Draco looked out the window of his bedroom and sighed. The rain had started coming down heavier, and it appeared that the Quidditch game for the evening was going to be cancelled. He had been looking forward to the game all week because he wanted nothing more than to knock Potter off his broom in a race for the snitch.

"Damn rain," he mumbled, turning away from the window and making his way over to his bed. With a heavy sigh, he collapsed onto the mattress, allowing his legs to hang over the side.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Blaise said, lifting his head up from his pillow and propping it up on his elbow. "You finally have a Friday night off, and all you can moan about is the rain."

"The whole idea of a Friday night off would have been great if it wouldn't have cancelled the one game I was actually looking forward to winning," he replied.

"Slytherin never beats Gryffindor," Theo chimed in. "Their team actually works together and doesn't focus so much on winning, whereas we never seem to get along on the field and it ends up biting us in the arse."

"Only because you lot don't listen to anyone else's ideas," Draco grumbled. "But it's no big deal, I guess I'll just have to find something else to do this evening."

Intrigued by the openness of Draco's comment, Theo turned around from his desk and quirked his brow. "Did you have anything specific in mind?"

Draco sat up and shook his head. The only thing he could focus on was the simple fact that he wasn't able to be out on the Quidditch pitch this evening. It appeared that their options for entertainment this evening were minimal, or at least that's what Draco believed until Blaise jolted up on his bed.

"I have a brilliant idea," he announced. A wicked smile pulled at the corners of his lips, and he climbed off his bed, making his way over to his cupboard. "We need to get away from this school for the evening. Who wants to go make bad decisions with me?"

"And go where?" Theo scoffed, shaking his head in disgust. "It's not like there's a proper pub in Hogsmeade. We'd have to go into Muggle London to find a place that's actually worthwhile."

"So we go to Muggle London," Blaise replied, looking back at his friends over his shoulder. "What do you say? Would you rather stay here and mope about not being able to play Quidditch for the evening or go out and enjoy yourself for a change?"

Thinking about it for a brief moment, Draco pushed himself up off the bed and made his way to the cupboard across the room. He rummaged through the clothing inside for a few moments before selecting a different shirt.

Blaise turned to Draco and smiled. "I take it you're in?"

"Absolutely," he replied with a smirk.

They both turned to Theo as a wicked smirk appeared on each of their faces. Blaise took a few steps over to where he was seated and leaned up against the frame of his bed.

"Well, Nott, what do you say?"

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Theo pushed himself up off the bed and grabbed the jacket that was sitting on his desk. "Fine. But I'm only going to keep you two out of serious trouble."

"What's the fun in that?" Draco replied with a laugh. "Come on, Nott. Lighten up a bit. No need to stay upset because Daphne dumped your sorry arse. You don't see me pouting because I lost Astoria, do you?"

"Says the man who was moaning at the window because the Quidditch match got cancelled," Blaise mumbled, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure we'll find some lovely women to spend time with this evening. Let's get out of here."

Quickly they gathered their belongings and made their way out of the dorm. Each one hoped that this evening would bring them out of the slump they had been in as of late, but none of them were expecting to find the world that was waiting for them when they got outside of Hogwarts.

. . . . . . . . .

"I can't believe we made it to London, S!" Blair exclaimed as they made their way along the cobblestone pathway leading them to the heart of London. There was movement and noise everywhere. It was almost too much to take in, but Blair loved it all the same.

"I know," Serena replied, a smile beaming brightly from her face. This was exactly what she needed to forget about the disaster that was the last year of her life. Things with Dan and Nate had gotten so far out of her control, and she had started to spiral once again. As soon as Blair had suggested the chance to get away, she couldn't have agreed fast enough. "Thanks for inviting me to come, Blair. I really appreciate it."

"Anything for my best friend," Blair said, linking arms with Serena. "You needed to get your mind off of everything that was happening at home and what better way to do that than spending some time in London? Now let's go find us some lovely British men to show us around the city."

"What about Chuck?" Serena questioned, quirking her brow slightly and glancing down at Blair out of the corner of her eye.

"What about him? He decided to call things off, so I'm planning to enjoy my time in London," she replied quickly. "Let's go this way. It sounds like something exciting is happening down here."

Serena bit her lip momentarily as she looked at her best friend once more and sighed deeply. If Blair wanted to forget about Chuck for a while, then that was what was going to happen. Once Blair put her mind to something, there was no changing it.

"Lead the way."

Blair turned and smiled broadly before pulling Serena down the lit pathway towards the local pub that seemed to be surrounded by a large crowd of people. Apparently, that was the place to be this evening. That was the place she could forget all about Chuck and enjoy an evening to herself.

. . . . . . . . . .

"I can't believe you talked me into coming out tonight," Theo grumbled as the trio made their way up to the bar.

"First round's on me," Blaise announced, flagging down the barkeep and ordering their first round of whiskey. As the barkeep set the drinks down on the bar, Blaise distributed the round of drinks to his friends.

There was a subtle muttering of thanks, and the two raised the drink to their lips. Blaise rolled his eyes and elbowed each of them. "We have to toast first or tonight will be extremely uneventful. It's unlucky to start the evening out without a proper toast."

"So get on with it then," Draco grumbled, lowering the glass away from his lips and exhaling sharply.

"To rainy nights and bad decisions," Blaise said happily, raising his glass in the air. Draco and Theo followed suit, and the three clinked their glasses together before lowering the amber liquid to their lips and allowing it to make its way down their throats.

Draco set his glass down on the bar and leaned up against it, surveying the room. Tonight he just wanted to forget about Astoria and have a good time. He'd show her that he cared about more than just catching that damned golden snitch as she so eloquently put it during their last conversation. Just as his eyes reached the front door of the pub, he noticed a young lady standing off to the side as someone, he assumed to be her friend, pleading frantically with the bouncer to let them in.

"I'll be right back," he mumbled, pushing himself away from the bar and abandoning his friends. Ignoring the incoherent mumbling from behind him, Draco made his way across the bar to where the bouncer stood and listened closely as the brunette attempted to plead her way into the pub.

"What do you mean our names aren't on the list? What does it matter what the list says? I'm a Waldorf, and my friend here is a Van Der Woodsen," she exclaimed, gesturing with enthusiasm.

"Keep me out of this, Blair," the blonde mumbled, crossing her arms nervously over her chest and pulling her lower lip into her mouth.

"Miss, unless your name is on this list or someone from inside can vouch for you, I can't let you in this pub," the bouncer replied, shrugging his shoulders as he took another look at the list in his hands. "There's no Waldorf or Woodsen written here."

"It's Van Der Woodsen!" she exclaimed, shaking her head furiously. "This is insane. Who cares what the damn list says, we just want to go inside and have a few drinks to celebrate our first night in London."

As Draco watched the scene play on in front of him, he couldn't help but notice the sparkle in the eyes of the feisty brunette arguing with the bouncer and the air of mystery that surrounded her friend. Something deep inside of him was urging him to go over and help them get inside just so he could get to know them better and figure out why he was so encapsulated by them. After a few more moments, the perfect idea struck his mind.

"There you two are!" he cheered, closing the space between him and the bouncer. He placed a gentle hand on the bouncer's shoulder and smiled broadly. "Thank you for keeping an eye on them, sir, while I finished up some business."

The bouncer turned to look at him with a furrowed brow. "You know these two, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco glanced at the two women out of the corner of his eye and watched the brunette's face light up with a big smile. He winked and nodded his head. "Absolutely. They are my guests for this evening. I must have forgotten to call ahead and add them to the list. Can you do me a favour, just this time?"

The bouncer thought about it for a moment and nodded his head, reaching forward to open the chain and allowed the two women inside. "Have a lovely evening, ladies. My apologies for the confusion, Mr Malfoy."

Draco extended an arm to each of them and smiled. "No worries at all, my friend. Let's get you two a drink."

"You don't even know our names," Serena began as they made their way to the bar, only to be cut off by Blair.

"Drinks would be greatly appreciated and then we can go over the semantics," Blair said, tugging the three of them quicker towards the bar. She leaned behind Draco and glared at Serena. She couldn't figure out why Serena would want to ruin this for them. At least now they were in the pub and not stuck sitting on the street.

As they arrived at the bar, Draco smiled at his two Slytherin counterparts and flagged down the attention of the bartender, ordering drinks for himself and the two women he had brought over. When the bartender placed the three glasses on the bar, he picked up two of them and turned to them with a smile on his face.

"Before I can give either of you these delicious drinks, I'll need something from each of you," he said, leaning back against the bar.

Blair looked him up and down once before crossing her arms over her chest. "And that would be?"

Draco watched as the blonde glanced over at her friend out of the corner of her eye and rolled her eyes before directing her attention back to him. He smiled as she inhaled deeply and crossed her arms over her chest as well and waited for him to ask for whatever it was he needed from them.

"To earn your drink, I need your name and what you are doing here tonight," he said, glancing over at Blaise and Theo with a smile as they joined him with the ladies.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Serena asked, worrying her lower lip as the question escaped her lips.

"You don't," Draco replied slyly. His grin turned into a wicked smirk and raised his glass to his lips, taking a sip of his whiskey. "Would it help if I gave you my name?"

Serena and Blair exchanged a glance and eagerly nodded their heads as they turned back to face Draco and his friends. They watched as each of them smiled and nodded their heads once, in unison. The simultaneous motion of their heads sent a chill down Serena's spine.

Turning to set the drinks down behind him, Draco extended a hand, first to Blair and then to Serena. "As the bouncer said, my last name is Malfoy, but I prefer to go by my first name, Draco."

As he retracted his hand, he pointed to the two gentlemen standing beside him. "This is Blaise Zabini, and the man beside him is Theodore Nott."

Theo and Blaise extended their hands to the women and smiled. Draco watched as Serena carefully she made eye contact with each of them and quickly pulled her hand back, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Blair looked at Theo and squinted her eyes. He looked familiar, but she couldn't place why. That was going to bother her until she had it figured out. She took a deep breath and plastered a coy smile on her face.

"I'm Blair Waldorf," she said proudly. "Thank you for getting us into the pub. I've never encountered a bouncer that I couldn't get past with the flash of my last name."

"Nice to meet you, Blair," Draco said, smiling briefly before turning his attention to the nameless beauty in front of him. "And who might you be?"

"Serena," she paused briefly. "Van Der Woodsen."

"A lovely name for such a beautiful woman," Draco said, turning to pick up the drinks for the ladies and handing them over. "Now for your cheers, you need to tell us what you are doing here tonight."

Serena and Blair took the drinks and turned to one another, lifting their glasses in the air.

"To forgetting about poor decisions," Blair said, glancing at Theo out of the corner of her eye.

"And to making some bad ones this evening," Serena added, clinking her glass against Blair's before lowering the glass to her lips. With one swift gulp, she downed the amber liquid and leaned over to set the empty glass on the bar.

"Well I'll be damned," Blaise mumbled, lifting his own glass to his lips. He had never seen a woman down a glass of whiskey without wincing at the burn of the aftertaste.

"Impressed?" Serena laughed, tilting her head to the side with a smile. She turned to Draco and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for the drink and for getting us into the pub this evening."

"The pleasure is mine, Serena," Draco replied, smiling broadly.

"What was that drink by the way? It reminded me of these cinnamon candies I used to eat as a kid."

"It's a cinnamon whiskey. It's a speciality here in London."

"It was good, but I think I should stick to something I'm a little more familiar with or water for the rest of the evening."

Blaise stepped in front of her and shook his head furiously. "No water. The water in London is dreadful. It's better to drink lots of delicious concoctions this lovely bartender can make for you."

Serena laughed and slowly nodded her head. "Okay, what delicious concoction do you recommend, Blaise?"

"Un momento, torno subito," he said, taking a few steps away from them towards where the bartender was currently working.

Serena shook her head and looked over at Draco, noticing him staring at her with a small smile on his face. "So what bad decisions are you running away from this evening?"

"Who says I'm running away?" he said, closing the space between them and resting his arm on the bar behind her. "Are you running away from any bad decisions?"

Tossing her head back with a laugh, Serena nodded her head slowly. "Two of them actually, but let's not talk about them this evening. Let's talk about what you're out looking for tonight."

"I think I may have dumb lucked into finding something I wasn't even sure I was looking for," he said, leaning his head in and resting his forehead against hers.

Serena closed her eyes and leaned forward as well, a shiver running down her spine as their heads met. She waited for him to make a move and softly rested a hand on his arm that was resting behind her.

Just as their lips were about to touch, a loud, boisterous voice interrupted them.

"Here you are, bellissima," Blaise cheered, offering out the drink to her only to stumble over his words when he realised what he was interrupting. "Damn it, Malfoy. You beat me to it."

Draco shook his head and smiled, leaning back from Serena and turning his attention to his best friend with the poorest of timing. "I didn't beat you to anything. You interrupted me before anything could happen."

"Boys, boys," Blair said, stepping between Blaise and Serena and sliding in between Draco and her best friend. "Let's not argue about what could have been. Let's drink and have a good time. See where the night is going to take us and who is going home with who…"

. . . . . . . .

Serena groaned as she rolled onto her side and her eyes flickered open. Her head was throbbing, and every inch of her body hurt. As her eyes trailed around the room, she started to realise that this wasn't the pub that she had last remembered entering last night.

Slowly, she glanced back over her shoulder and noticed a blond head lying beside her. What was his name again and where did she meet him? Better yet, where the hell was she and what happened to Blair?

She pushed herself up into a seated position and waited as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. As she continued to look around the room, she noticed a pile of brunette curls lying on the bed on the opposite side of the room. With a sigh of relief, she smiled and looked down at Draco as he slept next to her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Blair start to stir. Quickly she got out of Draco's bed and crossed the room, touching her best friend on her shoulder and causing her to jump.

"S! You scared the hell out of me. Don't sneak up on me like that," Blair whispered hastily. "Where the hell are we?"

"The answer to that would be Hogwarts," a familiar voice said from across the room. Slowly, Serena and Blair turned around and noticed Blaise sitting on his bed with his fingers interlaced behind his head and a wicked grin displayed proudly on his lips.

"Well hell," they both mumbled. What on Earth were they going to do now? Hopefully, their escapades in London would manage to stay off Gossip Girl, but they both knew in all reality that they were never that lucky.

. . . . . . . . .

_Hopefully, Lonely Boy, Nate, and Chuck didn't spend last night pining over their lost loves because S and Queen B certainly didn't spend last night thinking about them while they were spotted with three Brits escorting them around London for the evening._

_Look out, boys. It would appear you may have been replaced._

_xoxo Gossip Girl_


End file.
